the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
Pamela Voorhees
}} Pamela Voorhees is the main antagonist in the 1980 film Friday the 13th. She was killed by Alice Hardy and is the 10th kill of the Friday the 13th (1980) Kill Count and the 10th kill of the Kill Count series overall. She was only the Enemy in one Kill Count, was mentioned in the Scream 2 (1997) KILL COUNT and appeared once as a hallucination in the Freddy Vs. Jason (2003) KILL COUNT. Biography (Part I) She is first seen in a first person perspective of Pamela. She finds campers Barry and Claudette and kills them, it them time skips to the year, 1980. A car drives pass to pick up a camper named Annie Phillips after she gets dropped off by a trucker, she tells about the "follow your dreams" speech before rolling out of the truck but she is later killed by Pamela by a throat slit to the neck. Pamela, off-screen, was hiding in one of the cabins when she sees Ned walk in, which she kills and places his body on top of the bunker. The audience finds this out when Jack and Marcie are having relations in the bottom bunker of where Ned's body is. During this time, Marcie stops to go to the restroom while Jack smokes a joint, Pamela manages to grab Jack's head and impale a arrow through his back to his throat, killing him. In the bathroom, Marcie hear talking outside and checks to investigate only to be axed in the head by Pamela a short time later Pamela lured Brenda outside by screaming, once outside, he manages to scare Brenda and kill her off-screen. Once Steve Christy comes back to investigate someone with a flashlight, Pamela managed to stab Christy in the gut, killing him. Later when Alice and Bill split up, Pamela killed Bill entirely off-screen, his body was pinned onto the cabin door. Alice, terrified, finally meets Pamela face to face. Acting normal, Pamela talks about how her son drowned due to the camp counselors making love and not paying attention to Jason. After this, she proceeds to attack Alice. (Part 2) In Part 2, Pamela's decapitated, rotting head is kept by her son, Jason Voorhees, who has it on a shrine in his shack in the woods. Jason plants Pamela's head in Alice Hardy's refrigerator before killing her with an ice pick. (Part III) Pamela appears in a dream sequence at the end of the film. She jumps out of the lake, all gross and rotting with seaweed and gross shit all over her, and she raps her arm around the main female character, whose character's name I don't even fucking remember, that movie was so fucking unforgettable. (Part IV) In Part IV, Pamela's tombstone is shown, and her first name is revealed as Pamela. (Freddy vs. Jason) In FvJ, Freddy creates a hallucination of Pamela to Jason to convince him to kill teens on Elm Street. Death Murderer(s): * Alice Hardy After attempting to kill Alice, Pamela gets decapitated by Alice in defense. Victims * Barry: Knife to the gut * Claudette: Throat slit * Annie Phillips: Throat slit * Ned Rubenstein: Throat slit * Jack Burrell: Arrow through throat * Marcie Stanler: Axe to the head * Steve Christy: Stabbed in the gut * Bill Brown: Throat slit, pinned with arrows * Brenda Jones: Throat slit, thrown against window Trivia * The Casting department for Freddy vs Jason asked Betsy Palmer to come back as Pamela, "but she was done with this shit by then." Category:Killers Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Friday the 13th Kills Category:Never Hike Alone Death Ribbons Category:Never Hike Alone Characters Category:Dead Category:Friday The 13th The Game Characters Category:Great kills Category:Dead killers Category:Good Riddance Category:Headless Category:Thumbnail Category:Iconic Killers Category:Brutal Kills Category:Kills Censored By The MPAA Category:Decent kills Category:Best Characters